Reunion of the Team
by Babypeace writter
Summary: Wrote and posted awhile ago but removed it to redue it. Takes place after the first season. Rating will probably go up so be warned. Focuses around Kai and Tyson. Enjoy.


Chapter 1

I wrote and posted this awhile ago but took it down to re-due it. I'm finally getting around to it again. Original written before the second series aired so it's not taken into consideration. Fair bit of OOC happing but enjoy anyways.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Oh the heart breaking sorrow. I'm only putting this up once because I'm lazy, but it applies throughout.

Warning: Will contain m/m relationships and possible m/f relationships. Whatever I decide I want. So… HA HA.

Kai lay on his bed deep in thought. It had been a few months since the world championship tournament, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. I still can't believe we won the championship, or that my team took me back after I turned my back on them and tried to take their bit beasts. Kai stood up and walked over to his desk where his beyblade sat. Tyson even gave me back Dranzer, after I stole bitbeasts and hurt them all. Not only that, he even saved my life. Kai picked up his beyblade launcher and headed for the door. It's been too long since I've seen the group; I think I'll pay them a little visit. Kai smiled as he left his room in his house. I'll probably them all a heart attack.

Tyson sat in Max's room trying not to listen to Kenny or 'the Chief' going on about different strategies. Tyson was wondering how Kai and Rei were. He hadn't heard from either for weeks now. I know I didn't really expect Kai to call, but I thought Rei would have called or written. He said he would keep an eye on Kai for us.

"Tyson, What's wrong?" Tyson snapped out of his thoughts to see Kenny's face a few inches from this face.

Tyson blinked and focused on Kenny, "Nothings wrong Chief. Why do you ask?" Tyson put on what he hoped was a sincere smile. Max moved from his seat on the floor to sit beside Kenny.  
"You mean besides the fact that you haven't heard a word said, or that you didn't notice that the pizza got here?" Tyson blinked totally confused and looked over to Max's desk were a pizza box lay open.

"Cool, I'm starved." Tyson jumped out of his seat and grabbed a piece of pizza and shoved it in his mouth. Max sighed and walked over to Tyson.

"Come on man. What's bugging you? You've been acting all serious."

Tyson looked down at the floor. "Well…umm." A knock at the door stopped Tyson from saying anything more.

Max's dad popped his head in the door. "Boys you have a visitor."

Max looked over at his dad, "Okay dad, just send him up." Max's dad nodded and headed back downstairs. Max turned back to Tyson smiling "So what you were saying?"

Max's father came back downstairs. Kai watched Max's father coming back downstairs. He looks a lot like Max, but he doesn't have Max's or Ty's energy. Max's father stopped in front of Kai, "they're up in Max's room." Kai got up, nodded and headed upstairs. Kai walked over to Max's door. If I leave now no one has to know I was here. If I go in they could really be my friends. Kai heard voices from inside the room.

" Come on Tyson you've been all serious and spaced out lately." Kai listened closely to Max's voice it sounded worried.

Tyson started to explain. "Well…it's just, that umm...well no one's heard from Kai…or Rei for a while…I was just starting to worry. That's all." Kai looked at the door and smiled. He was worried about me. Kai stopped smiled and knocked on the door.

Tyson jumped when he heard the knock at the door and ran to answer the door as quickly as possible to get away from his friend's questions. Tyson pulled the door open and stood in the doorway, mouth open not moving. Max looked over at Tyson and stared out the door. "Kai! What are you doing here?" Max asked, totally stunned, "Come in," Max stood behind Tyson smiling "nice to see you again." Kai walked into the room and smiled at everyone.

Kai walked in and went to Max's bed and sat down. "So, anyone heard from Rei since the tournament?" Tyson stood at the door mouth hanging open.

Max spoke up, "No he hasn't called or written in weeks." Kai only nodded. Tyson finally regained enough sense and sat down on he bed beside Kai.

Tyson finally looked over at Kai and smiled "So Kai you up for a battle?"

Kai looked over at Tyson a smirk crossed his face well it's been a long time since we battled. " You're on Ty."

Tyson stopped and stared at Kai totally shocked "Ty?" Kai started to panic I can't believe I called him Ty. I've only called him that in daydreams. "Ty…I like it." Kai looked up at Tyson as he jumped up and headed for the door.

"What?" Kai asked totally confused by what Tyson had said.

"Ty, I like it." Kai just nodded. " Well come on. Let's battle." Tyson challenged, eyes shining with excitement at the up coming battle. Tyson turned back to the door and headed out. Kai sighed that was so close. I can't believe he liked it. Kai got to his feet and followed Tyson out the door.

Kenny sighed obviously annoyed " Well so much for going over strategies today."

Max walked over to Kenny and smiled "Ya, but it's not everyday that Kai comes over is it chief?" Max looked at Kenny's unconvinced expression. "Anyways this gives you a chance to update Tyson's data and Kai's well you're at it."

Kenny nodded "Ya I guess your right." Kenny started to smile.

Kenny and Max got up and headed down to the basement where Max's dad had built a Beyblade dish for battles. When they reached the open door to the basement they heard Kai's and Tyson's voices.

" Get him Dragoon." Tyson smirked as his beyblade went flying towards Dranzer.

Kai watched Dragoon speeding towards him. "Go Dranzer." Kai's blue beyblade picked up speed and avoided dragoon's attack.

Max and Kenny entered the basement and watched as the two beyblades practically flew around the dish. "Wow, they got a lot better. I'm entering the new data. I can't wait to compare it to previous data. Dizzy let's analyze their data."

Max watched the excitement cross Kenny's face, "That's great, but what does it mean. How much better did they get?"

Kenny looked at Max and shook his head. " I don't know Dizzy is still analyzing their stats and comparing them to data from there previous battles." Max nodded and turned his attention back to the battle at hand.

Dranzer went speeding towards Dragoon hitting him hard on the left side knocking him off balance. Causing Tyson's beyblade to wobble. Kai smirked "Dranzer, use flaming arrows." Dranzer started to emerge from its beyblade. A flash of red light emerged and the giant firebird came out of the beyblade wings spread ready to strike.

Tyson watched Dranzer emerge a smile spread across his face. "Just what I was waiting for. Okay, Dragoon let's finish this." A bluish light appeared as a large dragon bitbeast emerged from the white beyblade. It's large claws slashed through the air and hit Dranzer. The large firebird screeched before returning to its blade, as it stopped spinning.

Max jumped to his feet excitement coursing through him, "Ya Tyson's the winner." Max ran to Tyson and threw his arms around Tyson and pulled him into a tight hug. "You did it Tyson. You beat Kai, that was great." Tyson nodded as Max jumped around, "Wow Dragoon was amazing. You must have been doing a lot of training. That was great."

Tyson smiled "Ya I guess that was kind of great. What am I talking about it's me, of course it was great." Tyson's smile grew as his attention turned to Kai, "That was a great battle Kai, but I've seen those attacks to many times to be fooled by them." Tyson jumped down into the dish to retrieve Dranzer. As his fingers wrapped around it he felt a heat radiate from it. Tyson jumped up the other side of the dish and handed Dranzer back to Kai. "That was great."

Mr. Dickinson laughed from the top of the stairs "Good job boys." Everyone turned around quickly to see Mr. Dickinson standing at the top of the stairs with Rei and Max's dad.

Rei smiled and waved to everyone before his attention turned to Tyson, "That was a great battle Tyson. I can tell you improved a lot since we last battled. I have to admit I'm impressed."

Tyson smiled "Hey Rei, where have you been hiding? We missed you." Tyson started to walk around the dish. "So what are you guys doing here?"

Rei and Mr. Dickinson walked down the stairs. Mr. Dickinson smiled a look of mischief spread across his face "We believe that it is time that the Blade Breakers reunite. That is if you all want too?" Mr. Dickinson smiled to himself, yes that will work. There's no way they'll say no to that.

Tyson was positively beaming about this announcement. "Wow this is great! We get to battle as a team again, explore new places and eat great food from all over the world." Rei and Max laughed at Tyson. Smiles spread across their faces.

Kenny sighed and frowned "Tyson is that all you ever think about, beyblading and food?" Kenny folded up his laptop and stood up.

Tyson thought a bit " Ya, what else is there to think about chief?"

Kenny sighed deeply, "Never mind Tyson. Trying to tell you anything is like fighting the tide, no matter how hard you try you can never win." Max chuckled at the joke before turning away from Tyson so he couldn't see him laughing.

"WHAT?" Tyson shouted anger flaring. Kenny stepped away from Tyson. "You take that back, that wasn't fair." Tyson's anger subsided and he started to pout. "We're supposed to be friends after all. Anyways it's not like you don't have your fault either." Kenny blushed a deep red. Tyson grinned "Don't like to admit to your own faults do you?" Kenny started to get mad.

"Why do we need to get together again?" Everyone turned to look at Kai. The fight between Tyson and Kenny ended. "I mean we're already world champions so why should we enter this tournament?" Kai watched everyone staring at him. What's wrong with them? They act as if I've never said anything before.

Mr. Dickinson nodded "Well that's right you are world champions and you should be very proud of yourselves for that. This tournament however is only open to teams who have won large championships like you boys did. This guarantees that only the best teams will be there. So what do you think, are the Blade Breakers up to the challenge?"

Tyson, Max and Kenny quickly agreed and started discussing new techniques and attacks. Mr. Dickinson looked at Kai "Well what do you think? You up to coaching the team again Kai?" Kai thought for a moment. They want me on the team again. Even after last time I turned my back on them, they still want me on the team.

Kai's thoughts were interrupted by Tyson and the others. "Come Kai we need you on the team." Tyson watched Kai realizing it was going to take more then that to get Kai to agree. Tyson gave Kai his best puppy dog look, Tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "Please Kai. We wouldn't make it without you to coach us. Please."

Kai looked at Tyson and mental winced. damn where'd he learn to do that? Kai looked in Tyson's big eyes. "Fine I guess you need someone to coach you guys, but I'm not babysitting you."

Tyson smiled and threw his arms around Kai pulling the slightly taller boy into a tight hug "Thank you Kai. We wouldn't be able to do it without you."

Kai pushed the smaller boy off, "Whatever Ty." He walked up the wooden stairs mind going a mile a minute. Whatever you want Ty. I really mean that. Kai left the other 6 downstairs looking very confused.

Rei was the first to recover from the shock Kai had given them. Not only had he said yes he hadn't tried to kill Tyson for hugging him like he normally would have. Rei frowned thinking about what Kai had said, "Hey Tyson. What did Kai mean when he called you Ty?"

Tyson looked at Rei and smiled as he headed up the stairs a smile spread across his face. "Oh nothing. It's not important Rei." Tyson left the room an even bigger smile on his face. "Excuse me. I have to pack."

Max looked at Mr. Dickinson "So when do we leave?"


End file.
